A Life Well Lived
by Slayergirl
Summary: Sometimes, choices are hard to make; but when you love someone, you'll sacrifice everything for their happiness - even your life. Starts off angsty, but gets happier eventually. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

The sound of the motorcar's screeching tyres was the last thing Susan heard before everything around her went black, and the pain that wracked her body, after exploding like a supernova, died away until she was left with nothingness.

The terrified sound of Lucy's screams, screaming her name to warn her, too late, became a gentler voice, one that, for a moment, she couldn't place. "Susan."

She opened her eyes, and found herself in a wood, calm and peaceful. A lion looked down at her with sad, caring eyes. "Aslan."

"You should take more care where you walk, child," he reprimanded gently, bending his head to touch her forehead with his muzzle.

"What happened? Am I dead? Is this heaven?"

Was there the slightest hesitation before he answered? She couldn't be sure. "This is the Wood between Worlds. You are not dead, Susan, here or in your own world. You are merely… sleeping."

"Sleeping? Is this a dream, then? Or is it real?"

"What do you mean by 'real'?" he asked. "This is real, and so are dreams. All things are real, in their way."

_Typical Aslan_, she thought, _always talking in riddles_. "But what happened?"

"You were hit by the motorcar," he said gently. "Your life… hangs in the balance. In your own world, they are rushing you to hospital, trying to save your life."

"Lucy – is she…"

"She is well," he reassured her. "The car did not touch her. She is badly shaken, but she is young and resilient, and she will be well enough in time, whether you live or not."

"I may still die, then?" she asked.

He inclined his head in assent. "As I said, your life hangs in the balance."

"So why am I here?"

"Because the choice is yours; to let go of your old life, or to go back to it – you must make that decision."

She swallowed. "Will I recover? And if I choose not to go back, what then?"

He regarded her for an instant, then motioned her to a pool. "Look into the waters, Susan, and they will show you what will happen in your own world if you choose to return. Look well, until the waters go dark again."

She sat by the edge of the pool, and gazed in, seeing at first a hospital ward. She was lying on the bed, pale, bandaged up. Lucy was by her side, weeping softly. Tears pricked in her own eyes, but she kept watching. The scene shifted, and she saw herself sitting at a table in the sunlight, writing. She was older, but did not look unhappy. An older Lucy, troubled, careworn, came in, and set a tea-tray down on the table, smiling only when Susan looked up and smiled at her. She turned away again, fiddling with something in a corner of the room, and the scene shifted again. Here, she was elderly, still sitting at the same table. Lucy entered again, this time with flowers. It shocked her to see how ill her little sister looked – how old and frail, and she almost looked away. But the last scene was the most bitter, for she was seated at the side of a grave, which bore only the name of her sister and her dates of birth and death. An older Peter and Edmund stood beside her, comforting her. Then the waters went dark.

She stepped away, troubled. "Aslan… why was I always seated?"

"You will not walk again in that world, dear heart. But I hope you have seen that a long and fulfilling life may await you there."

"Yes…" she had; although she had grieved to see Lucy growing old and careworn, she herself had seemed content. However… "But Lucy…"

"Lucy will not desert you," he said quietly. "Not till the bitter end."

"And it will be bitter – for her, won't it?"

"She would not have it any other way," he countered. "She would not allow another to care for you when she believed herself to be responsible for your injury."

"And if I die? What then?"

"That would be seeing her future, not yours, Susan, and that is not permitted."

She bowed her head. "Do I have to make the decision now, Aslan?"

"Yes, dear heart; it is time."

She sighed, and glanced at the pool. "I'm sorry, Lucy," she whispered. "Sorry that you'll blame yourself for a while. But I can't let you give up your life for me. I love you too much for that."

Aslan sighed. "It was well done," he told her. And in that moment, in a speeding ambulance, Susan Pevensie died.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short! But I really didn't want to put anything else into it!**

**Part Two**

Lucy was inconsolable. "I should have pulled her away in time, I should have…"

"You couldn't, Lu. You were lucky the car didn't hit you as well," soothed Edmund, holding her. "You're not super-human, you know. There was nothing you could have done." In truth, it was a blow to the gut to have received the news about Susan's death, but he was glad it was only one of them; to have lost both would have been more than he could bear. "Come on, now; Peter will be here soon. Do you want the High King to see the Valiant Queen Lucy in tears?"

"Ed…"

"Sh, Lu. Think about it. We've been back for a month, and she hasn't been truly happy for a moment, pining for Caspian. She's not suffering that any more."

"She'd have got over it in time, though, wouldn't she?"

Peter came in from where he'd been standing outside in the corridor, having overheard their conversation. His eyes were shining with the tears that he'd blotted onto his sleeve and would not shed. "I'm not sure she would," he said quietly. "She'll always be a queen of Narnia, and we should remember her as such, and honour her memory. And who knows," he said, with a bitter smile, "Maybe we'll meet again some day."

Lucy took a deep breath. "Where do you think she is? Do you really believe in heaven?"

Edmund looked out of the window. "I believe in Aslan," he said softly. "And I believe in Narnia. I don't know about the rest."

"Maybe that's all we need," said Lucy, looking up at him.

Peter remained silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Susan sat by the pool, knowing that there was nothing to see there, but unable to leave it anyway. She felt at peace, here, but something held her where she was. She wasn't sure how long she'd been there, or what she was waiting for, but she waited anyway.

Finally, Aslan returned. "Aslan! How long have I been here?"

"Not long; a week in your world. It will soon be time for you to move on."

"Oh…" it dawned on her. "I have to wait until after the funeral?"

"Yes, Susan; but after that it will be time to move on." He was surprised she didn't ask where she would be going. "Do you wish to see them one final time?" he asked gently, and she nodded, looking into the pool.

They looked so regal, standing there, Peter and Edmund. They had been two of her coffin-bearers, Peter at her head and Edmund at her feet. Her father, back from the war, had walked beside Peter, and their cousin Eustace had been the fourth.

Lucy and her mother sat at the front of the little church. Her mother was openly weeping, but Lucy sat upright and dignified, just as she had as a queen in Narnia. Susan felt a swift surge of pride for them all, knowing, without knowing how, that in their minds and hearts they were mourning not just their sister, but a queen of Narnia; mourning not just as siblings, but as monarchs in their own right. It was fitting, and she found she could let go. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt when, as they laid her to rest, their hold on her slipped away as well.

"They are never truly gone from you, nor you from them," said Aslan quietly. "But you are allowing each other to move on; and that is well. Had you lived, you and Lucy would never have moved on from the accident, and Lucy would have spent her whole life, given up everything, including all chance of happiness, to care for you. Now she has a chance to let go and live her own life, whether it be long and short; it is one she may live freely, without encumbrance." _It is up to her whether she takes it or not_, he thought, but did not speak the thought aloud.

Susan nodded her head, and stood up. "Then I suppose it's time to move on."

"Time, indeed; but you have not yet asked me where we are going."

"I was the last to follow in Narnia, when we were last there," she said humbly. "So now I must be the first, and follow without hesitation."

"Then follow, Susan of Narnia."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, readers - life's been a bit hectic, and I'm not sure if people are enjoying this or not yet - so if you're reading, please review as well! Thanks, SG.**

**Part Four**

Susan followed Aslan as if in a dream, as he went to another pool. "Sit on my back, Susan," he ordered gently. "You will find the passage easier."

She did so, burying her hands in the lion's mane, and held on tightly. He leapt into the pool, and Susan closed her eyes. There was no fear, only the strange, dream-like state that came from spending so much time in the wood, and soon she found herself lying on soft, mossy grass, looking up at a blue sky that was partly obscured by the branches of trees. It felt familiar, with the sea washing around in the background, and she smiled. "Is this heaven?"

"Nay, dear heart; though perhaps it seems that way to you."

She sat up, and looked around her, and finally looked into Aslan's watchful eyes. "Where am I, then? What happens next?"

"You are here; and the future happens next."

"But…" but he was gone.

She stood up, noticing wryly that her clothes were now no longer 20th-century ones, but in a much older fashion. She shook out her skirts – well, riding habit, by the looks of things – and decided to head towards the sound of the sea.

Her eyes widened as she saw the beautiful beach, a lone figure sitting gazing out to sea. _It couldn't be!_ She stepped closer, but he didn't stir, lost in thought, until she sat beside him.

"Always you come," he said sadly. "And when I turn to look at you, you're not there. So I won't look at you, and maybe you'll stay longer…"

She touched his hand gently. "Caspian?"

Her touch startled him out of his reverie. "Susan?" he said, head snapping round to look at her.

She smiled. "I thought you said you weren't going to look at me."

"I thought you weren't real."

Head tilted to one side, she asked, "What convinced you that I am?"

His fingers laced gently with hers. "You've never touched me before."

She blushed and looked away, but didn't pull her hand from his. "I'm real."

He swallowed. "I thought you weren't coming back to Narnia."

"So did I. But… something happened."

"Is Narnia in trouble again?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"What, then? Must you go back home again?"

She took a deep breath. "I don't think I can." She bit her lip. "In my world, you see… there was an accident. I was hit by a car… um, it's a bit like a sort of mechanical cart that doesn't need a horse to pull it…"

She found herself choking up a little, talking about it, but Caspian had guessed the end of the story. "The cart killed you?" She nodded. "What of the others? The High King, Edmund, your sister?"

"They are well, unharmed."

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Then live rejoicing that they were unharmed and that you have returned to Narnia," he suggested.

She gave him a sunny smile. "I can't help worrying about them, that's all," she confessed. "They're bound to be grieving for me…"

"Grief passes," he soothed. "And perhaps they will come to Narnia when it is their turn to die."

"Perhaps," she said quietly. "But what of you, Caspian? How long has it been for you?"

He shrugged. "A couple of years, no more than that."

"It was only a month for me," she marvelled. "Time really does run differently." She sighed. "It's so strange. I don't feel dead. "

"Well, you don't feel dead to me, either."

"You are dead only in your own world," said Aslan quietly from behind them. "You chose to give up your life there to allow your sister a chance for a good life. By forfeiting your life in that world, you have been given this one in recompense. Here, you may live and die as you would anywhere else. But your way back to your old country is barred, save in dreams. Your dreams are your own."

Caspian and Susan looked at each other and smiled. "My wish was granted," he said softly.

"Your wish?"

"That we might have more time together."

Susan blushed, and smiled. "So it was."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

It was late in the day that Caspian and Susan finally returned to Caspian's castle. He had wanted to show her some of the work that had been undertaken to rebuild Narnia, not least of which was the How.

"It's amazing, what you've done here, in so little time," she marvelled. The How had been almost destroyed in the Narnian Revolution; she'd seen it, very nearly fallen to her death off it.

"There is much more I have to show you," he replied, "but perhaps it can wait until tomorrow. It is getting late, and at my castle, dinner will soon be served…"

"Dinner?" she smiled.

He laughed, seeing her expression change from one of marvel to one of hungry interest. "A good dinner, as befits a queen of Narnia," he replied. "Shall we ride?"

He called to one of the workmen, who whistled to one of the grooms. "I will send a fresh horse for my loyal subject, who has been generous enough to allow Queen Susan the use of his horse," he said formally, before himself helping Susan onto the horse, and adjusting the stirrups. He mounted Destrier with graceful ease, then they rode to the castle.

A servant showed her to the guest quarters, and soon a lady in waiting appeared. She curtsied, wide-eyed. "I've been sent to be your maid, my lady," she said nervously, awe-struck.

Susan smiled at her. "Thank you for coming; what is your name?"

"Daisy, ma'am," she curtsied again.

"Very well, then, Daisy. Could I trouble you for some hot water to wash in? And if there are clothes to be found, I would be glad to change before dinner."

"Yes, ma'am."

Susan sat on the bed once Daisy had left, her mind reeling. _She was really back in Narnia. For good._ It seemed absurd; she'd died and gone, not to heaven, but to live a new life in Narnia. It stunned her in its simplicity.

It hurt a little, wondering about Lucy and Edmund and Peter. Lucy in particular; they'd always been close. But she'd done the right thing, forfeited her life to give Lucy hers back again – or, at least, Lucy's chance at life, since Lucy had been unharmed by the car.

She stepped to the window and opened it, breathing in the sweet night air, and closed her eyes. She couldn't regret her choice for a second.

Daisy soon returned with hot water and clean clothes. "His Majesty asked if you wished for anything in particular for dinner," asked the first servant, who returned with Daisy and an armful of towels, "or if there is anything else you require."

She smiled a little, looking at the selection of dresses now laid out on her bed. "Only to know his Majesty's favourite colour,"

The servant looked startled. "I believe he is fond of green and blue. Though he frequently wears red, himself."

"Mm… red would suit him," she murmured, almost to herself. "Well, Daisy, what's it to be, then? Which of these dresses shall I wear? Oh – and can my riding habit be laundered? I've a feeling I'll be needing it."

"The sky-blue one would pick out the colour of your eyes beautifully, ma'am," said Daisy, "or the crimson your lovely hair."

The servant smiled. "If it helps, ma'am," he said, noting her hesitation, "his Majesty is wearing crimson this evening."

Susan's cheeks dimpled. "Crimson it is, then." She smiled at the servant. "And as for dinner, any food will be most welcome, be it a little bread and cheese and a cup of water, or something a little grander."

The servant gave a radiant smile. "I think your Majesty might expect something a little grander than bread and cheese."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

The servant had, indeed, been correct; Susan's previously empty stomach was now pleasantly full, and she was comfortably drowsy. She smiled, listening to one of the centaurs telling a story of her part in the Narnian Revolution, blushing a little at some of the kind things said about her. Eventually people started drifting away; Caspian did not hold with the formality of insisting everyone wait until he retired, just as they had not during their reign. There was much about his court that reminded her of their own, at Cair Paravel.

"Will you take a short walk with me in the gardens, Queen Susan?" asked Caspian softly. "The night is fair."

"A walk in the gardens sounds delightful," she replied. "But you don't have to call me 'queen', you know. I don't call you 'king', after all."

"Nor do I wish you to," he replied swiftly, offering her his arm. "But court protocol, you know… means I have to call you 'queen' when others may hear. You and your sister and brothers are the monarchs of old who helped crown me, and so no deference is needed on your part."

"I need no deference from you," she objected, as they passed through into the garden.

"But the court does," he said mildly. "Though not when we are alone."

She sighed. "I know."

There was a slightly awkward silence, then Caspian asked, "are your quarters to your liking? I asked that you be given the best rooms, the very best attention."

She smiled. "Your hospitality couldn't be better, Caspian. My quarters are very comfortable, and Daisy is a treasure." She drew in a deep breath; it was so good to be breathing the Narnian air again. "You seem to run your court on very different lines to your uncle," she ventured.

He smiled sidelong at her. "Indeed. I have modelled my court much on tales of Narnia's Golden Age, and on the lessons I learnt from you and your siblings when you fought alongside me during the Revolution. I learnt much from your example."

"Yes… Peter and Edmund were good kings," she mused.

"And you and Lucy good queens," he added. "I learnt much from each of you."

Susan was surprised. "What did you learn from me and Lucy, then?"

"From you, in particular, I learnt that gentleness was an admirable quality, as is its sister, patience. It does not make you weak or cowardly to be gentle, for you were always a formidable archer and warrior in your own right. From Lucy, I learnt much about life." He smiled; he'd become fond of the youngest queen. "I learnt, for example, that life was much better lived with hope and optimism, and that you should not take everything seriously. I learnt that belief was a most powerful thing. And I learnt how a great love for one's land and people can be an amazing inspiration." He added, "and I learnt from all of you that true strength lies in collaboration behind a strong leader."

"That's true enough," she laughed. "Though Aslan knows, we fought often enough."

"But not when it really mattered," he countered. "When it really mattered, you rallied behind your brother, even when you disagreed with him."

"Well, he's the High King," she shrugged. "That's what he's for." She grinned slyly at him. "You and he didn't always get along so well."

He laughed ruefully. "I was young and hot-headed, and I wanted my kingdom back, my father avenged. I didn't want someone younger than myself ordering me around – even though he had once been older. Taking orders from him was a hard lesson to learn."

"We've all been there," she answered. "And it's hard when someone doesn't always get things right, and you think they should."

He looked at her, surprised at the seeming criticism of her brother. "You think…"

"Peter was always hot-headed, too," she said. "Edmund could be, though he was… well, to be honest, Ed was always a better tactician than Peter. I was always too cautious. Of all of us, you know, Lucy was the wisest."

"She trusted in Aslan," he said simply. "Trusted him always to know what was best. Her belief, her faith in him… it astonished me, until I met him. Then I understood. And I'm glad I met her before I met Aslan, for that helped me to… not understand him, but maybe, understand what he meant to the Narnians. And that was inspiration in itself."

"She'd be pleased to hear you say that," smiled Susan. "She was fond of you, you know. You treated her with respect and courtesy from the start – not like a child. She liked that. So many people discounted her, because she didn't fight…"

"But she was brave, and a healer at that! There must always be place given for those who deal with the aftermath of war, not just those who wage it!" he exclaimed, indignant that anyone should think ill of Queen Lucy the Valiant, simply because she had not fought. "If such things are said within my court, it will be dealt with sharply, you may be sure of that."

She shook her head. "No, not as far as I know; she seems to be remembered with much affection here."

"That is well," he said, a little more calmly. "I would not have it any other way. I will have nothing dishonourable spoken against her, or you, or your brothers, within my court – or my land, if it can be done."

She laughed. "Caspian, words can't hurt. And anyway, judging by the rapturous welcome I've had, I don't think it's likely to be much of a problem."

He nodded, as they sat on a small bench, and gazed up at the stars. "Tarva and Alambil," he said softly as the two stars, drawing ever further away from each other, sparkled clearly in the sky amongst their companions. "Doctor Cornelius pointed them out to me just before the Revolution, in one of our astronomy lessons, and Glenstorm, too, mentioned them. They have always held a special place in my heart ever since." He dropped his eyes back to her. "They heralded your coming."

"Not just mine," she protested, but there was a smile lurking about her lips. "Anyway, it was you blowing the horn that started that off, you know."

"And I'm glad I did," he replied. "I still have it, you know."

She smiled. "I hardly need it now."

He looked back at her steadily. "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

Sunlight streaming through her window woke Susan, and it was not long before Daisy brought her water to wash in and a fresh riding habit. "Your other one is being mended, ma'am," said Daisy, at Susan's enquiring look. "But His Majesty specifically asked that a riding habit be found for you."

She nodded with delight, and was soon following Daisy to a smaller dining room. Caspian was already there, waiting for her. "I thought a light breakfast would not go amiss, after last night's feasting," he said, apologetically, "and I thought that this room would be better suited to such a repast than the feasting hall." He held her chair for her himself, and served her, dismissing the servants.

Susan found she rather liked the more intimate setting, and though the breakfast was by no means ungenerous, it was still considerably less food than the previous night, for which she was thankful. Too many more meals like that, and she'd have to have all her clothes adjusted. "Daisy said you asked for a riding habit to be found for me," she said as they ate. "I guess that means we're going out riding?"

He nodded. "There is some work I am having done that I hope you will approve of. I would like you to come and inspect it."

"What kind of work?" she asked curiously.

He smiled. "You will see when we get there."

After breakfast, they went down to the courtyard, and rode out from the castle. It seemed to Susan that they were heading for the coast. "Building ships?" she hazarded a guess.

"Amongst other things." He altered direction slightly to take her to the ship-building yard. The other project could wait until later.

He showed her the ship, built in the old Narnian style, noting her whimsical look. "It reminds me of the _Splendour Hyaline_," she said. "Does it have a name yet?"

He shook his head. "No, not yet. The choice will be yours, I hope, when the time comes."

She looked a little surprised, but smiled. "So, this is what you wanted to show me?"

"It was one of the things I wanted to show you, yes," he smiled, as they remounted. "Let us ride along the shore for a while, though. I have become very fond of the sea."

They rode onwards round the coast, until, rounding a headland, Susan gasped. "Oh, Caspian!"

"You like it? You approve?"

Tears stung her eyes. Although there was still, clearly, much work still to be done, Cair Paravel was slowly, painstakingly, being returned to its former glory. A strong causeway had been built for the materials to be dragged across to what had once been a peninsula, and the overgrown orchards had been neatly cut back. "I do… it's wonderful that you're restoring it."

"The wood we have cut down is being used for timber within the castle," he said, proud of the workmanship being used, the best of both Narnian and Telmarine. "I had my best architects and builders working on this, above all things, after the How." He smiled. "It seemed a fitting thing to do – a gift of love – even if I never thought you'd be here to receive it from me."

"You did this for me?" she whispered.

He reached out a hand to the smaller one that held the reins. "I did it for the sake of our love," he said softly, "though I knew you were gone." He gave a wry smile. "I was sitting on the beach thinking of you when you found me yesterday, having come down to inspect the work. You always seemed closer here than anywhere else."

"I lived there a long time," she pointed out.

"But I'd never been there." He smiled lopsidedly. "I thought maybe to move the court to Cair Paravel, once we become a sea-faring nation again, and I visit our overseas dominions."

She nodded. "It's well-suited for that."

"Indeed." He took a deep breath. "If you wish it, it could be… my wedding present to you?"

She turned to him. "Is that…?"

"You think I would offer you anything less than marriage?" he asked, with a faint smile.

She smiled back. "I suppose not."

He gave a slight frown. "Susan, I do not know what the customs are for this kind of thing where you come from…"

She bit back a broader smile. "I am from Narnia now."

"But I am a Telmarine," he sighed.

She shook her head. "No, Caspian; you're a Narnian now. And what seems right to you will seem right to me."

"Telmarine tradition is to go down on one knee, but that does not seem to be fitting to you," he murmured. "You were always a queen of action and movement; perhaps, after all, horseback is not such a strange place to be." More audibly, he said, "Well, then, Queen Susan of Narnia, named the Gentle. Will you take for your husband Caspian the Telmarine, and remain his queen and consort in the land of Narnia for whatever time is allotted to us?"

She smiled sunnily back at him. "I thank you for your offer, King Caspian of Telmar and Narnia, Tenth of that name, and I accept your offer of marriage," she replied formally.

His face broke into a smile. "You're really marrying me?"

She laughed. "Of course I am!" She turned her horse around. "Race you back to the castle!"

And with that, she spurred the horse back to the castle, laughing, with Caspian following her, and letting her win the race by a length.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: apologies it's taken me so long to update - I haven't been online for a while. The rest is written, but I'm angling for more reviews... the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update! SGxx**

**Part Eight**

Susan could hardly believe it; she was to be married to her beloved Caspian in a month's time – the past few months had flown by in preparations for the wedding, ever since they had announced their betrothal. Flutters shot through her stomach at the thought that soon, so soon, they would be married. Trying on her wedding dress for the first time, the very first fitting, had really brought it home to her. She was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep, but eventually she did.

She wandered through a dream-world that should have been familiar, but now felt so alien. She stood beside Lucy's bed, wiping away the tears on her sleeping sister's cheek. She blinked awake – or was this all part of the dream?

"_Su? No… I'm dreaming"_

"_Probably. Listen, Lu, I probably don't have much time here. This is probably a dream, too, for me."_

"_But Su, you're…" was it a sensible thing to tell her she was dead?_

"_I know, I died. In this world, anyway. But I'm okay."_

"_You are? Really?" It was a nonsensical conversation to be having with her deceased sister, but her sleepy brain couldn't do much about it._

"_I just wanted you to know I'm okay. Don't grieve for me, okay? I want you to live your life, really live it." She smiled. "You'll see me again, Lu. Maybe next time you come to Narnia."_

"_Narnia?" Suddenly she felt wider awake. "You're in Narnia?"_

_She nodded. "Aslan took me there when I died. So don't grieve…"_

"_But Su…" but as Lucy came fully to the surface, Susan faded._

"_I have to go, Lu. But it's okay, really. I'll see you, okay? Take care, and __**live your life**__. Don't waste time grieving for someone who's just living somewhere else…" her voice faded with her, and Lucy hit her pillow in frustration._

Susan blinked her eyes open; it was already morning, and a lion was sitting on the balcony. She got out of bed and padded over to the open door, slipping a cloak round her. "Will she be okay?"

Aslan looked at her with amusement. "You know you are not permitted to know another's future, Susan."

She sighed. "I know."

He relented a little. "You have eased her mind and heart, and she will dream of me also, perhaps, and I will tell her that you are well."

She nodded. "Thank you, Aslan."

He indicated to her to return inside. "Your maid will be here soon. I will speak more with you later."

When she turned back to the balcony, he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**

"I saw her, Peter," she said, irritated. "And Aslan."

"Lucy," said Peter gently, "are you sure it's not just wish fulfilment?"

"Of course not," she said indignantly. "If it was, don't you think I'd have dreamt her back alive here with us? Or us in Narnia with her?"

"She's got a point, you know, Pete," commented Edmund from behind the book he was pretending to read.

Peter gave him his best 'you're-not-helping' look, but a part of him wanted to believe it. "It's not logical," he said stubbornly.

"Channelling Su," remarked Edmund. "Nothing about Narnia and Aslan was ever logical, you know that. I've been caught out not trusting Lucy's judgement before, and I don't intend to do it again. If that's what Lucy said she saw, then that's what she saw." Lucy shot him a grateful look.

"I'm not saying she didn't see it, I'm just saying…"

"_I know._ And I'm saying that if Aslan and Susan have both appeared to Lucy in dreams saying that Su's somehow in Narnia and she's okay, then I believe that's exactly what's happened." He snapped the book up again; the conversation was closed.

Peter slammed the door on his way out, ignoring the pouring rain, and not bothering to take an umbrella or even a coat with him as he headed out into the storm. He was being stupid, childish, and he knew it, but Lucy's words had upset him more than he cared to admit. He was the High King; why couldn't he also return to Narnia? He knew he was being stupid about that, too, because it would mean he'd died in this world... and as High King, he should know better than be this petty. His angry footsteps slowed, and tears of loss fell unheeded: for the loss of Narnia, his kingdom, his subjects; but most of all for his sister. Leaning against a building, he gave in to the grief that had been eating away at him since Susan's death, uncaring of the looks he was getting, and the rain that was soaking him through, chilling him to the bone, and wept openly for her for the first time.

Lucy timidly placed a hand on Edmund's arm. "Thanks, Ed."

"Welcome," he responded, a little gruffly. He sighed, relenting a little. "Don't be too hard on Peter," he said. "It's hard for him to accept, I think, knowing that he and Su weren't meant to go back, and he won't be able to see her even if she is okay. And knowing that, if we go back, it's possible we will."

"Oh… I see," said Lucy, crestfallen. "I hadn't thought of that."

He shrugged. "He's the High King, all the same. It was right for you to tell him – us – so he just has to deal with it. However hard it is."

Lucy was silent for a moment. "Do you think we will see her? If we go back?"

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I hope so, I really do. But you know what time's like in Narnia. She may…"

"May have died there?" said Lucy. "Yes, I wondered about that."

Edmund took a deep breath. "I think she's right, though, Lucy. You do need to let go and move on. It _wasn't_ your fault, and you need to stop blaming yourself for it. She's fine, she's happily back in Narnia – who knows, maybe she's even hooked up with Caspian again? So do what she says, and live your life. Don't waste it dwelling on the past, okay?" he gave her a tender look. "It's too long since I heard you laugh, Lu."

She looked down, and nodded. "Maybe you're right."


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ten**

Caspian smiled at Susan, who looked utterly radiant in her white gown, the flowers in her hair looking like tiny stars. She smiled back, reaching to take his hand. Sunlight streamed through the window, enveloping them in golden light. Susan could hardly believe she was here, about to be married to Caspian.

Aslan touched each of their foreheads with his muzzle as a blessing. "I have a gift for you on your wedding day, Susan the Gentle," he said softly. "Perhaps it will seem a gift to your husband also. Come, follow me."

They glanced at each other, bemused, and followed him to the garden. Her eyes widened in shock as single figure emerged from behind one of the ornamental trees. Caspian gasped, and very nearly fell to one knee in respect, but Susan was still holding his hand, and he found himself dragged along as Susan ran to him. _"Peter!"_

He grinned. "You look nice, Su. Sorry the others aren't here, but… well, I guess…"

"I thought you were never coming back to Narnia!"

"So did I. But then, so did you," he said pointedly.

Her face fell for a moment in realisation, then she smiled. "So… you, um…"

"I'm dead to that world, yes. Confounded pneumonia, of all things, would you believe it? After all the battles I've fought, killed off by some stupid sickness. Anyway, guess we're stuck with each other now." He didn't mention that she was indirectly the reason for his death, not wanting to mar this perfect day for her; and besides, hadn't it been, deep down, what he wanted? He hadn't expected to fall ill from pneumonia after his childish outburst at Lucy's revelations, the hours he'd spent huddled against the factory wall, sobbing his heart out for Susan's loss, the loss of Narnia, until Edmund had finally tracked him down, and he and a frantic Lucy had dragged him home, put him to bed, and called the doctor. But by that time, the damage had already been done, the hours in the cold, freezing rain taking its toll on his already careworn and grief-stricken body. He just hoped that Lucy didn't blame herself for his death, as well as Susan's. But Lucy had Ed to look after her, and hopefully his younger brother would do a better job of looking after her than he'd done.

Susan laughed, hugging him. "Well, I hope Lucy and Ed are alright," she said, unknowingly echoing his thoughts. "It's a shame they're not here to see me married, but at least you're in time for the wedding. Impeccable timing, for once," she teased. "An hour later, and I might not have had anyone to give me away."

He rolled his eyes, putting aside thoughts of grief and worries about his younger siblings as far as possible. "I've been here for a week, Su. Aslan wanted to surprise you, that's all." He turned to Caspian, and smiled. "I'm glad things have finally worked out for you two. I couldn't wish for a better match for my sister."

Caspian bowed his head, delighted to have the High King's approval. "I still have your sword, your majesty," he replied, "and will return it to you after the ceremony, for I still use my own where it is necessary, and care for yours as a treasure."

Peter clasped his shoulder, feeling suddenly lighter, more cheerful, as the decision to make this day as perfect as possible for Susan permeated his consciousness. "We'll talk of those things later," he said. "First, though, let us attend this ceremony of yours. It's high time you had a wife, Caspian," he added with a wink.

Susan had to swallow a laugh at the comical look on her husband-to-be's face, and schooled her expression to one of demure queenliness as they followed Aslan back to the hall where the guests were already assembled. Caspian took his place at the front of the hall, before Aslan; and Susan, on Peter's arm, walked slowly between the aisles of guests, towards him, heart a-flutter. Peter gave her arm a squeeze. "Okay?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Just nervous and excited."

"Just as it should be."

She felt enormously comforted and supported, knowing her brother was there, and that he favoured the match. She would have liked Lucy and Edmund to be there, too; their absence was the only thing marring her day, and she would have liked to have Lucy as a bridesmaid. She smiled softly; Lucy would be sorry to miss this, as well. But her absence, and that of Edmund, meant that they were alive and well, and she wouldn't have changed that for the world.

The wedding itself passed by in a blur that seemed, afterwards, far too short. The feasting went on long into the night, and Susan, seated between Peter and Caspian, shone like a star with happiness. The final toast to their health was drunk as Caspian, finally, kissed her; then Peter and Aslan, and one or two close friends and advisors, escorted them to Caspian's chamber.

Finally alone with him, Susan felt suddenly shy, unsure of what to do next, but found herself drawn gently into Caspian's arms. "Thank you," he murmured into her hair.

"For what?" she breathed, trembling a little at his closeness.

He kissed the side of her face, delightfully soft kisses, until he reached the corner of her mouth. "For being my wife, my queen. For bringing me so much happiness. For being _here_."

Before she could try to think of a response, he was kissing her, softly, gently, supporting her weight as she leant against him breathlessly, knees suddenly weak. Gently, he untied the ribbons of her corset, tightly laced behind her back, and peeled the dress away from her, gazing in adoration at the creamy skin now exposed to his sight. Seeing her still unsure what to do, he took her hands, and gently kissed the tip of each finger, before guiding her to help him undress. He smiled; she was blushing, deliciously shy; it was clear that she'd never done this before.

He led her to the bed, turning and kissing her, loosening her hair from its clasps as he did so. He eased her down with him, wrapping his arms around her, careful to do nothing that would hurt or frighten her, his beautiful queen. She trembled as he kissed her, wrapping her arms around his neck, fingers threading through his hair, and moaned lightly into his mouth at the feel of his body against hers, skin against skin, shivering as his gentle hands traced down her back to hold her more closely against him. He kissed her slowly until her response grew more eager, more passionate, her body finally taking over from her mind. Only then did his hands coast to the curve of her breasts, cupping them reverently, before exploring the rest of her body.

Susan nearly cried at his tenderness, his gentleness, as he learnt every curve of her body, every inch of her skin, guiding her hands to learn him in the same way. She'd never felt such perfect helplessness as he slid inside her, and cried out his name, burying her head in the crook of his neck. He stilled. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, consternation on his face.

She shook her head, clinging to him. "Don't stop," she whispered, eyes closing in pleasure as he held her closer, rocking into her. She gave herself up to him, to the feelings, completely, able only to cling to him ever closer and closer, and gasp his name. She shuddered in release as he cried her name, body convulsing.

She was still trembling as he brushed her hair back from her face, holding her tightly. She curled up closer to him, laying her head on his chest. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

She nodded, smiling. "Perfect," she murmured, eyes fluttering closed, despite herself. "Love you."

He kissed the top of her head drowsily, before drifting off to sleep himself. "And I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Eleven**

A few months later, Susan stood aboard the ship that she herself had named, the magnificent, old-Narnia styled _Dawn Treader_. She smiled a little at all the secret references – to Aslan, treading softly through forests or along the beach at sunrise; to herself and Lucy, that terrible morning that dawned so drear with misery after Aslan's sacrifice; to Caspian, that morning of his coronation, when she'd seen him, unbeknownst to the young king-to-be, from her window, as she, too, had awoken early – the day she had left Narnia for what she thought would be the last time.

Beside her, Peter nudged her. "Penny for them."

"Just thinking how glad I am to be here," she smiled, watching Caspian as he checked that all preparations were made.

"I have to say, I'm looking forward to this trip… all those places that we used to know and love. Ah, Terebinthia…" he smiled. "I always liked the place, you know."

Susan laughed. "Well, it's about time they had a visit from their King, don't you think?"

"Certainly. Though as well as looking for the seven lords, I suspect Caspian also wants an excuse to show off his pretty young queen to his whole realm. Good taste, Caspian has."

She gave an unladylike snort of derision. "Flatterer."

He just laughed. "Mark my words, Su, he wants to show you off to the world. And well he might – you turned down countless other suitors, after all, back in the Golden Age."

"Well, none of them was the right one."

"No," he agreed amiably. "None of them was Caspian, and therefore, not right for you."

Coming up to them that moment, the man in question raised an amused eyebrow. "Who's not right for you?"

"Anyone who isn't you, apparently, so my regal brother tells me," teased Susan.

"Indeed! Well, I always defer to my kingly brother-in-law's greater knowledge and wisdom, as you know, so he must, surely, be correct."

The small family laughed together, Caspian pulling Susan to his side, and kissing the top of her head. "Are we ready?" asked Peter.

"Yes, all is ready." He nodded, and the ship drew away from its moorings with the grace and elegance of a swan in the first light of day.

The visit to Terebinthia was sadly impossible due to sickness there, much to the monarchs' disappointment, so the ship set sail again for the Lone Islands. One morning, Susan was roused from her sleep by a commotion on board, and, throwing on her clothes, rushed onto deck, almost colliding with Peter.

Caspian had been on deck some time; in time, indeed, to welcome the newcomers who had just been dragged aboard, soaked through, and two of them looking not a bit dejected. The smallest had thrown her arms around Caspian's neck, hugging him tightly. Susan nudged Peter. "Isn't she cute when she does that?" she whispered.

Peter chuckled, watching, waiting for the party to notice their arrival.

Caspian, catching sight of them, and grinning at Susan, murmured something to the girl, who immediately spun around, and threw herself into her sister's arms. "Oh, _Su!_ It's true, you _are_ in Narnia!"

Laughing, Susan hugged her, ignoring the fact that her clothes were now soaking. "Didn't I tell you so?"

Peter stood back, still in the shadows a little, watching with amusement, until Lucy noticed him as well. "Peter! Oh, this is wonderful!" she said, almost dancing round them in delight. She looked back to where Edmund was giving the thoroughly dejected-looking Eustace a good talking-to. "Oh, poor Ed… I should go and help…"

Peter shook his head. "No, you stay here and catch up on the girl-talk with Su. I'll help Ed deal with Useless."

Soon enough, they were all in dry clothes (Lucy giggling helplessly in one of Susan's dresses, which was far too long for her), and Caspian was arranging accommodation. "King Edmund, would you mind sharing a cabin with your noble cousin? There is only one spare guest cabin aboard. High King," he said, a little nervously, "If I might prevail upon you to allow me to share your cabin, so that the young queens might take the royal cabin?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Caspian, you're my brother-in-law. How many times have I told you to do away with formalities, and call me Peter? And yes, of course you can share my cabin."

Eustace muttered something, but Edmund kicked him. "Of course I'll share with my 'noble' cousin, Caspian," he said, with a glare at Eustace.

"Why does _she_ get the best cabin?" whined Eustace.

"_She_ is a queen of Narnia, noble lord," rebuked Caspian, "and even Queen Lucy and my wife must share a cabin, while I share with the High King. If any have cause to complain, surely, my wife and I should be they, as we must be separated; yet you see that my wife makes no complaint, and I willingly give up my cabin for the use of my most dear sister-queen."

Peter hid a smile; Caspian's pride when he said 'my wife' was all too obvious, and he found it rather endearing to hear him refer to Lucy as his 'most dear sister-queen'. He'd forgotten how fond he and Lucy were of each other, and was glad to see that their affection was undimmed by time and separation. He remembered Caspian once admitting that he had longed for brothers and sisters of his own, and was glad that Lucy had adopted him so willingly as a super-numerary brother.

Lucy smiled amiably at Caspian. "I don't mind sharing with Peter or Edmund, Caspian," she said. "It wouldn't be the first time. After all, we all slept on the floor at Aslan's How on campaign. And I wouldn't want to rob you of your wife," she teased, eyes dancing merrily.

Caspian glanced at Peter, who nodded imperceptibly. "Very well then, Queen Lucy; it shall be as you say. I will have another bunk made up in your brother's cabin for you, and I will see if a screen can be found for you to dress behind."

"She can use mine," said Susan. "After all, it's not like I need to hide from you, is it?"

Edmund was amused to see that Caspian blushed slightly, despite Susan's practical tone. Obviously, it wasn't the practicality of the suggestion that appealed to him. "As you wish."


	12. Chapter 12

**Part Twelve**

Despite their reservations, having found the three sleepers at Aslan's Table, and being muistrustful of the food laid there, wondering if it was enchanted or poisoned, all of the party were astonished by the beauty of Ramandu's daughter, her wisdom and her grace. This, even more so, once the matter had been explained to them, though a shudder of discomfort had passed through Susan and Lucy at the mention of that knife that they had seen, one night, so long ago. Edmund, too, paled when he realised its significance, and even Peter felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. Caspian glanced at their discomfort, and said nothing; he, too understood what the knife was, and remembered his meeting with the Witch.

Still, though, many of the party clearly admired the beauty of Ramandu's daughter, as well as the place itself, and the table laden with food, and for the first time, Susan felt a stab of jealousy; until, that is, Caspian saw the doubt in her eyes, and smiled, understanding.

"She is beautiful, is she not?" he said softly. Susan was about to reply, but he continued, "your brother the High King looks on her a great deal."

"All are looking on her a great deal," she replied, though she felt cheered that Caspian had noticed Peter's reaction, and was therefore, perhaps, not gazing on the vision of beauty before him quite so much as she'd feared.

"True, they all gaze upon her countenance with awe, and well they might; it is rare to see one begotten of the stars - a blessing, perhaps. But see, Susan - Peter gazes on her with such longing..."

A small smile played about her lips as she looked at Peter, and saw how true Caspian's words were, and she turned her face up to him. "Are you saying…?"

Dark, expressive eyes looked down into hers. "Isn't it time your brother had a wife?" he enquired, a wicked glint in his eye. "To be sure, I think they would make a fine couple, as fair as we are dark. Do you not think she would be a fine match for your brother, if it could be brought about? A bride fit for a High King of Narnia, one of the most noble and blessed lands that exists? How fortunate would the man be to have a star's daughter to wife! And blessed the land that could call her queen."

Susan smiled up at him, blue eyes gazing into his. "You wouldn't rather have kept her for yourself?" But her tone was teasing, now, if still a little unsure.

He cupped her face tenderly in his hand, intent on dispelling the last of her groundless fears and doubts. "And give you up? Never, my beautiful and beloved Susan, not in a million years of your time would I lose you again." He bent his head to kiss her, arms snaking round her waist. She smiled, her jealousy gone, knowing that he truly loved her, and was not swayed by the beautiful stranger, regardless of all her grace and beauty.

"I think they would make quite a pretty pair," she replied amicably to her husband after a while. "And you're right; it's high time Peter got himself a wife. He's driving all the Narnian and Telmarine girls crazy back at home. There's another sonnet addressed to him arriving at the castle every day - sometimes several a day - and all of them making sheep's-eyes at him. Much as they probably did with you," she said slyly. "Not that I blame them," she added thoughtfully, a twinkle in her eye.

"For making sheep's-eyes at your brother, or at me?" he teased.

She nudged him playfully in the ribs, and everything was back to normal again. "At _you_, of course."

He chuckled. "You would approve, then? If he were to marry her?"

She shrugged. "I suppose I'd rather he marry her than the Lady Esmeralda, who seems so smitten with him, and follows him around like a lovesick puppy. Or the Lady Gerda, whose eyelash-fluttering makes me ache to ask if she has something in her eye. Or, for that matter, Lady Issille, whose love-sonnets addressed to Peter are grotesquely funny. Or…"

"You have made your point," he laughed. "Better someone so wise, gracious and beautiful, an asset to our land, than some of the daughters of those lords who may or may not be loyal to me, and seek to influence me through the marriage of their daughter to your brother, and who are, for whatever reason, in no way fit for the wife of a High King."

"Well, I wasn't going to say it _quite_ like that," she said good-humouredly. "But since you put it that way…"

"Then let us see how we may bring it about," he murmured, taking her hand and leading her away from the gathering, who were still enthralled by their hostess, down towards the seashore.

If anybody in the party noticed the pair slip away to plan their tactics in bringing about a match between the High King and the star's daughter, they didn't mention it, or give it much thought; after all, a married couple so much in the public gaze might be expected to take such advantage of a little private time to themselves as they may. Little did anyone there know the effect the couple's plotting would have on the future of Narnia; save, perhaps, a shadowy figure who prowled the seashore to guard the King and Queen from harm and inquisitive ears. It was late in the night that Susan and Caspian returned to the party, their plans agreed and in place, smug and satisfied smiles on their faces.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Epilogue to follow, then we're done...**

**Part Thirteen**

Peter, Susan and Caspian stood on the beach with Aslan, bereft from their parting with the rest of their family. It was hard, parting from Edmund and Lucy – even from Eustace, after he had changed so much. Still, they knew that they had to let their brother and sister go back to the lives they still had in England. It comforted both Peter and Susan to know that Lucy had taken Edmund's words to heart, and was moving on from their deaths; now, having seen them in Narnia, her heart had been eased to know that, although they were gone from her world, they were happy and well in Narnia; and they hoped that the last of their siblings' grief at thier parting would soon fade, and allow them to live happy and fulfilling lives of their own.

"Will we ever see them again, Aslan?" sighed Susan, looking at the spot they'd last been visible.

"That may be," he said quietly. "True, they will not return to Narnia while they have lives to lead in England; but they will return here when they die. And who knows when that will be, and whether it will be in your lifetime or not? Even I cannot see all things in all worlds. But come; you have spent time with them none of you thought possible. Is that not cause to be joyful?"

Susan nodded. "It is. But, oh, I will miss them!"

"And it is right that you should do so, Susan; for you love them, and love goes beyond even death," replied Aslan gently. "It is hard parting from those we love, dear heart; but remember that it was your choice to die to that world that Lucy might live in joy, without the bitterness of blame and caring for you to weigh her down."

"I know," she replied meekly. He butted her shoulder with his head, and she wound her fingers in his mane, feeling warmth and strength flowing into her. She smiled a little. "Thank you, Aslan," she whispered, so quietly that only he heard her.

He gave a near-imperceptible nod of acknowledgment, then turned his attention to Peter, who was still looking a little sadly at the last place he'd been able to see them. "Yet there is much to be joyful about. Is there not, Peter?"

Peter looked uncomfortable and a little bashful. "Umm… well, I hope so."

Caspian and Susan exchanged looks of feigned surprise. "Why, what's the cause, Peter?" asked Susan, as innocently as possible.

"Oh, I… er, well, I did sort of say to Ramandu's daughter that if we were successful, and managed to return to the island, that I'd like to marry her," he said, trying to look nonchalant.

"And has she accepted?" asked Caspian with interest.

"On condition that we're successful, yes, she has," he said, with a smile he couldn't stop.

Susan grinned. "Congratulations, Pete. I hope you'll both be very happy. She seemed really nice." She shared a look with Caspian, whose dark eyes were dancing with merriment. She caught her breath. _What a handsome, wonderful husband I have!_

"Congratulations, indeed," said Caspian, reining in his mirth. "I am happy that you have found such a worthy mate as I was lucky enough to do. And I am sure the land of Narnia, which we love so dearly, will be much blessed by your marriage, and its people delighted to welcome your fair bride into their hearts. It is too long that you have been alone, and it pained me to see it."

Aslan gave the King and Queen of Narnia a warning, if amused, look. "It will indeed bring great blessings on your land," he said solemnly, though Susan could have sworn there was the very faintest tremor of laughter in his voice. "I regret that your brother and sister have already returned home and will miss your wedding; no doubt you would have liked them to share in your celebrations. But such things are the trials of life, and they may not return to this land until their lives have run their course."

Peter bowed his head, and looked slightly sheepishly at Caspian. "I don't suppose you'd be my best man, would you?" he asked, "Given that Ed's not here to do it?"

Caspian gave him a beaming smile. "I would be delighted," he said, clasping his brother-in-law's shoulder. "May your wedded life be every bit as happy as my own; for though it is impossible to surpass my own happiness with your sister, I hope you may equal it."

And so it was that Peter married Liliandil, the daughter of the Star Ramandu, on his island, just as Liliandil's kin, the stars, began to sparkle through their nightly dance. Aslan's table was laden with food, and all partook of it gladly, no longer fearing its safety, especially with Aslan himself presiding over the feast. Not a single cloud veiled the light of the moon and stars, and the Narnian and Telmarine songs were accompanied only by the soft sounds of the sea. There was much rejoicing and merriment, and, save the bride and groom, who seemed lit by a gentle glow, none were happier to see the marriage take place than those who had conspired to bring it about.

_Fitting,_ Aslan mused, as he watched the matchmakers slip away hand-in-hand to the beach they had sought so many moons before to plot this very event, _that Liliandil should be marrying a Narnian king – not the one that he'd assumed the prophecy spoke of, of course, but __**he**__ was more than happy with his beloved Susan. So all in all, bringing the two older Pevensies back to Narnia had worked out well, in the end…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

There was much jubilation in Narnia when Prince Rilian, the son of Peter and Liliandil, Ramandu's daughter, married the daughter of King Caspian and Queen Susan, Princess Elissa. There was some sadness that Liliandil and Peter were not there to join in the celebrations, for Liliandil, some years previously, had died from a snakebite, and not even a drop of Queen Lucy's cordial could save her. When Rilian had disappeared, and Peter, Caspian and Susan could not find him in all of the land of Narnia and in the neighbouring countries, Peter had finally sailed in search of Aslan's country to seek answers. He had not returned, and it was said that he had passed into Aslan's country and would not be seen again in Narnia. His son, however, had returned to his land with the help of Queen Susan's cousin Eustace and his companion, and it was with much rejoicing that he was welcomed home by his uncle and aunt. Their joy increased when he asked for the hand of his cousin in marriage, and their wedding was the cause of much celebration in that happy land.

"Blessings upon your children and your children's children," spoke Aslan softly as the pair wed. "Your line will last through all ages until Narnia is no more, and the very stars fall from the sky."

Susan turned to Caspian and smiled. "I think it is time, dearest."

He nodded, and they kissed the pair, and turned to Aslan. "It is indeed time, dear ones, for you to follow me to my country. Your kingdom is in good hands, and your line assured. Leave, now, knowing that all is well in the land of Narnia, and that you will never more be parted."

And so it was that Caspian, Tenth of that name, and his beloved wife, Queen Susan the Gentle, passed into Aslan's country, and were seen no more in the land of Narnia.

_Finis_


End file.
